


Electrifying

by nightlyvalor



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I love me some fish prince, F/M, HIM - Freeform, He is just such a good boy, I've been plotting this for ages, It's some real good angst kids, i love, look out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: Your plans to leave the Domain to return home take a turn for the worst when a blood moon rises.





	Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try my hand at some Sidon! I've got a huge crush on him bless// The Zora's Domain is my favorite place to visit in the game...I'm sure you know why now x'D  
> I hope to write more for him soon!!

The Domain was more your home than Hateno, and that much was certain. You loved your village, truly, but there was one thing that Zora’s Domain had that Hateno didn’t; Zoras.

Specifically, the Prince of the Zora. 

Sidon had stolen your heart just as readily as you had stolen his (or so he says). It was love at first sight, though you had no idea how on earth it could’ve come about. A giant fish man and a little Hylian made for an odd couple if there ever was one.

But you were happy together, and you spent nearly every waking moment by his side. He was just so bright, and sweet, and wonderful.

There was nothing you wanted more than to hold his hand and swim about in his arms, and just...well, basically do everything with him.

And that was something you weren’t able to say about others.

Today, however, you had other things you had to do. Namely, you had to return home. You had some business to take care of with your family, as well as making the finalizations with the village leaders so you could leave Hateno and stake a permanent residence in the Domain.

“Do you really have to go?” 

Sidon’s eyes were so sad you nearly changed your mind then and there. Instead you laughed, leaving the pack you busily filled to take his larger hands in yours. He had such a pitiful look on his face, like a kicked puppy. He leaned down to look at you, practically begging you to stay with his body language.

“I’m afraid so. But think of it this way; once I come back, you’ll be seeing me plenty more often. I’ll finally be able to live here, with you and everyone else. Don’t you want that?”

“I want that more than anything in the world!” He assured you, “But...three weeks is such a long time. What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

“Wait patiently, and think of me always. I’ll be doing the same.” You replied with a tender smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Sidon hummed, though he looked quite displeased.

“Thinking of you will only make me miss you more, my dear. Are you certain I can’t come with you?”

“You’re a prince, and you’ve responsibilities here.” You reminded him. “I’d hate to pull you away from home, especially when there are such dangers around the Domain, and on the road home, to boot.”

Sidon’s hands squeezed yours tighter. “Don’t remind me. It’ll just make me more adamant to keep you here.”

“Unlike you, I can handle myself quite well on the battlefield, alone. At least, when it comes to the fiends wielding the shock arrows.” You added, knowing Sidon was more than capable of leveling a field of Bokoblins. 

“If only they weren’t all over the place.” Sidon grumbled, “I would be able to accompany you much easier.” 

“Well, it won’t be too bad. Thanks to Link and a couple other travelers, we’ve been able to clear out most of the Lizalfos and Moblins. I’m sure it’ll be easier.”

“I trust you, minnow, I do.” Sidon murmured to you, bringing a finger to trace your cheek, “I’m just worried. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“You won’t.” You chuckled softly, amused and touched by how worried Sidon could get. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll get home, take care of things, and be back before you know it. And of course I’ll bring you some presents.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.” 

“Come on, now. We _both_ know how much you love Mother’s stuffed venison. She’ll even dry it for me so it doesn’t go bad on the journey back.”

It took Sidon about two seconds after saying “venison” before his mouth was watering. His eyes grew so bright you laughed out loud.

“Now that’s certainly a tempting offer! Perhaps I can suppress my worries, just this once.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” You beamed at him, which he returned with a toothy grin. “I’ll be quick as a bunny, I promise.”

“And I’ll be as patient as Father. Or...I’ll try to be.” He said with a sheepish look, knowing full well just how fidgety he’d be once you actually left.

You gave him one last kiss before you finished your packing up, double checking to make sure you had everything you needed. 

When all was done, Sidon insisted on escorting you out to the edge of the domain, his arm linked with yours like a proper gentleman as he walked with you. He went as slow as he could, trying so hard to relish what little time you had left.

“Until later, my pearl.” Sidon said with a sad sigh, watching as you slipped from his grasp to head out into the dangerous wild. 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise! Do your duties well while I’m gone, alright?”

“I will! But only because you told me to.” He added with a cheeky grin and a wink. You rolled your eyes and snickered, giving him one more wave goodbye.

With that, you were on your way. Sidon lingered where he stood, tail swishing softly. He stayed and looked after you until he could strain his gaze no further, and you were truly out of his line of sight. Perhaps he should swim along the path in the river until you were safely down the mountain.

It was going to be dark by the time you got halfway down, he was certain. Of course you could build a fire and camp, but he would much prefer you just stayed until the morning. Somehow he had a feeling you wouldn’t go for that.

“...Alright, Prince Sidon. That’s enough sulking about out here. You’ve a council meeting this evening, remember?”

Muzu’s gruff old voice snapped Sidon out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the elderly Zora. “Yes, of course. I apologize, I was simply…”

“Worrying about the Hylian, again?” Muzu huffed, “Really, my prince. You should have more faith in the girl. She handled herself just fine all the other times she stumbled her way up the mountain. She’ll get right back down without any help, too.”

“A fair point.” Sidon smiled softly at the ancient fish. “Still, I cannot help but worry about her.”

“You know, if you’d just taken my advice and courted a Zora, you wouldn’t have to bother with all these silly worries.”

“Yes, but you know how it is. Mipha and I always _did_ have unique tastes.”

“Unique...perhaps _tainted_ is a better word!” Muzu remarked with a bitter scoff, though he meant no harm. Sidon chuckled, a hand on his advisor’s shoulder.

“Forgive me, Muzu. I’ll try my best to stop worrying, if only to keep you from insulting my preferences.”

“Fair enough, milord. Fair enough.”

* * *

Things were going smoothly on your trek down the mountain, which was something that happened rarely. Your supplies were in check, the sun had only just gone down, and you had reached the quarter till mark quickly enough.

You’d definitely reach the foot of the mountain by morning. Then it’d be another five days of travel and you’d be home. That would be followed by your discussions with the village council to get your home taken care of and emptied, a few days with your parents as they’ve written so often about missing you, and then another five days back to the mountain.

Simple as that.

You smiled to yourself as you walked, humming a little tune. It was one you’d caught Sidon humming every now and then, which he explained was a song his sister used to sing. 

Of course it turned into an ear worm for you, and whenever you had an empty moment the song would quickly fill.

It reminded you of Sidon. You knew you’d miss him for the duration of the trip, but you stayed strong in knowing you wouldn’t have to do this again.

The whistle of an arrow snapped you back into the real world. It was a loaded shock arrow and it had narrowly missed your hip. 

You looked up to find yourself walking towards the back of the Lizalfos archers that were stationed in the trees. You ducked behind the nearest pine and pressed against the trunk.

You drew out a blade as you pressed against the tree, an arrow whizzing past every few seconds. There shouldn’t be too many of them, you thought, recalling engaging a few of them on your journey up several nights ago.

Sparing a glance and a prayer, you spotted two. A small sigh of relief escaped you before you steeled your nerves. You could handle two. If you could get up onto the platform before they spotted you, it’d be over.

Gripping the broadsword tightly, you waited for the last two arrows to whiz past. You burst from your hiding place, using the trees and boulders as cover as you neared the stands. The closer you came, the more frantic the arrows flew. They had horrible aim for monsters with such impressive vision.

You reached the back of the first platform and practically leapt onto the ladder, rushing up the rungs and into the Lizalfos. The monster jumped back at the sight of you, but it wasn’t enough. The blade pierced its side and passed straight through, knocking a dismembered body from the platform.

One down, one to go. The other Lizalfos had frozen when you took out its cohort, but you were far from finished. You jumped from the platform and sprinted towards the Lizalfos, using the same duck and weave tactic. You were closing in; a little further and you’d be behind it, and then you would be fine. 

You paused when you realized the ground was looking particularly red.

Your brow furrowed, looking around the forest. Everything was bathed in a red glow. A spike of fear pierced your heart. 

A blood moon. 

_‘No! Gods, why does this have to happen_ now?!’ You thought with a panicked curse. You raced to put as much distance between you and the Lizalfos, knowing there wasn’t any time left.

You barely made it past the first platform before your vision went dark. 

When you could see again, every single archer was back. And they weren’t happy to see you.

* * *

Sidon sat properly amongst the council, though he felt like slouching over and lying down in his bed. He knew he was far too in love with you, seeing how your absence upset him so.

But he knew you’d scold him for being too reliant on you, so instead he did his duty and his best to look as proper as possible. 

His attention was split between listening to the elderly Zoras ramble on about important things, and thinking about how you were doing. You must’ve made it pretty far, by now. At least halfway.

Maybe after this meeting he could swim out and catch you. It wouldn’t take him too long, and he did wish to see you at least once more. Yes, perhaps that would do well. You wouldn’t mind seeing him one more time, for certain! He smiled to himself, feeling a whole new wave of energy.

Yes, it would be perfect!

“Prince Sidon?” He blinked when he heard Muzu call to him, “My prince, what are your thoughts on what we’ve discussed?”

“What we’ve discussed?” Sidon echoed with widened eyes. Oh, dear; he hadn’t heard a single thing the council had been talking about. Glancing up to his father, he knew the king noticed his lack of attention, too. An amused glimmer shined in his father’s eyes.

“You know...about the repair of the older structures. There are motions to repair them immediately, and I agree.”

“Oh, yes! Of course! That’s a wonderful idea. I support the motion wholehearted!” Sidon gratefully chimed in, a sense of relief dropping his shoulders. 

“Good. Then we shall move to repair the old columns on the morrow…” And Muzu droned out once again. He knew he shouldn’t, but goodness...this was far more challenging than he liked.

So challenging, he-

A strange scent struck his nose. Sidon tensed. Not strange. Familiar. 

His pupils dilated. Your scent.

Your _blood._

“Milord?” A council member looked at Sidon, “Is something wrong?”

“...I must go.” He stood abruptly, nostrils flared. “I must go- I fear Y/N is in danger- ready the guard and follow me to the mountain!”

“P-Prince Sidon, what do you think you’re-”

“There’s no time! She’s hurt!!” Sidon barreled out of the council room without a second to waste. You wouldn’t be bleeding unless something was wrong. He could feel it in his chest, the way his heart twisted painfully with every beat; something was _very_ wrong.

_‘Hold on, love! I’m coming!’_

* * *

Everything hurt.

The shocks still reverberated through your system as you struggled to stand, the flimsy wooden shield you had taken from one of the few Lizalfos you managed to kill doing little to protect you. 

Blood drained from all over your body. You lost count of your wounds, and you were feeling horribly dizzy. The sword trembled in your hand, your grip barely there. The panic in your heart had long since gone numb to the dread of death.

You knew that this was it. No way out, surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters. This was how you were going to die.

To think that all you wanted was to grow old with that silly fish. You fell to your knees as Sidon crossed your mind. Every smile, every laugh, every embrace, kiss, tender word...they were countless.

You would never experience that, again. You would never experience _Sidon_ again. 

When he found out what happened he’d be heartbroken, you thought with a sorrowful smile. Ah, but the goddesses were so cruel. 

_‘I didn’t even get to say goodbye…’_ You thought with a fleeting breath. The cold fingers of death curled around your body, tugging you away. This was really it. 

_‘I’m so sorry, Sidon.’_ A single tear slipped down your cheek, mingling with your blood. _‘I love you.’_

_‘I love you so m-’_

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!”

His roar was so violently angry, you didn’t realize it was Sidon. Not until a flash of red exploded past your vision. 

In a single swing of his claws he uprooted two of the platforms. The Lizalfos shrieked as they fell, quickly silenced by the raging claws and teeth that slew them in seconds.

“Si...Sidon…?” Your brow furrowed, trying desperately to clear your vision despite the blood loss fighting your will. The Zora prince surely stood before you, launching himself into every single archer and tearing them apart.

A guttural growl ripped from his throat, either knocking the monsters down or grabbing them and flinging them to the ground. 

He moved swiftly, dodging every arrow that was shot at him in panic. Every arrow gave him a trail to follow to another Lizalfos, and another. 

“How _dare you_ hurt _my Y/N!!”_ He bellowed, his eyes burning with deadly rage. You had never imagined seeing Sidon angry.

Yet here you were, witnessing the prince’s fury.

“Prince Sidon!!” Muffled shouts from behind you alerted you to more Zoras coming. Clanking of armor and frantic footfalls came closer, “Quickly, you must get away! You’re in too much danger!”

“They hurt her!!” Sidon shouted back, flinging another Lizalfos from its perch into a tree. His fury came from your being hurt. 

He was doing this for you.

“Take the Hylian and go! We’ll handle the rest of these!” Another Zora said, “You must swim back to the Domain and get her help! At this rate it’ll be too late!”

You didn’t realize there was a hand on your shoulder until the prince looked beyond you. A Zora’s tail swished into view. You were surrounded by them. 

“Oh...oh! O-of course!” Sidon seemed to break out of it in that instant. The prince tossed away the Lizalfos in his grasp, and he thundered over to you. He dropped to his knees and came to your side. “Oh, my dearest…!”

You barely registered the world turning over in your vision. Sidon rose as he lifted you to his chest, hardly jostling your body as he had no idea where you were hurt or what was broken. All he knew was there was blood everywhere, and it all belonged to you.

You couldn’t tell if your vision was playing tricks on you or if the fear overwhelming Sidon’s eyes was real.

“Make quick work of those fiends and return immediately.” Sidon ordered the Zoras, before he sprinted away. He raced down the path, diverting into the woods and headed for the water. The river was still a short distance, but if he could hit the water, then he could swim you to the domain twice as fast as running would.

“Hold on, my love. J-just hold on, I’ll get you taken care of in no time! You won’t be dying today. Not if I have anything to say about it!” He told you, “Please try to stay awake. I’ll do whatever I can to get you home!”

“Sidon…” You croaked his name. His breath hitched, and when you opened your eyes again, you found a pair of beautiful golden orbs near completely dilated. He was so scared, you realized. “W-why are you...here? ...Dangerous…”

Sidon grimaced, your inability to form a full sentence concerning him further. “I caught the scent of your blood up the mountain. I knew something was amiss and came to find you, and there you were, surrounded by Lizalfos. I wasted no time, and I’ll not wait any longer to bring you back! We’ll get you taken care of.”

“B-but...shock arrows…”

“It takes more than one little arrow to bring me down.” Sidon said with a grin. “I’ll not be defeated so easily. I might’ve been grazed by one or two when I came to rescue you, but...i-it’s nothing. I’ll do anything to protect you.”

When he said this, you managed to really look at him. Sure enough, yours wasn’t the only blood staining his scales. He had cuts and nicks all over his face and neck, and a particularly nasty cut along the muscle between his neck and shoulder. A shock arrow that nearly killed him, you figured.

“P-please hurry…” You mumbled, your head falling against his chest. Not for your sake, but his. The sooner you got him out of danger, the better.

“I’m going as fast as I can, I promise.” Sidon reassured you as he headed for the riverbank, water in sight. “We’re almost there!”

When Sidon hit the water, a mixture of relief and shock hit your system. The blood washed away enough to reveal your injuries, which would be stopped up by the water preventing further flow. However, the water was frigid, both waking you and exhausting you at the same time.

“We won’t be in the water long! I know it’s cold, darling, but if you can hold on for just a little while, we’ll be out of it in no time!”

His words brought comfort to you. If only you’d known the comfort would be short lived.

Sidon had made it a solid few meters upstream before a single arrow was shot through the air. The last Lizalfos that had followed Sidon and his original target, refusing to let you escape.

The arrow was nocked and shot into the water. It landed just behind Sidon’s tail, but that was all it took.

Volts of electricity pulsed through both of your bodies, amplified a thousand fold by the water. Sidon cried out, his body convulsing around yours as the volts electrified you both. His eyes grew wide and his pupils turned to slits, his expression contorted in unfathomable pain.

You were too numb to feel much at all, but you knew you were done for.

When the shocks subsided, Sidon slumped. His grip on you loosened and he sank into the water, unconscious. You followed him to the depths, too weak to do anything but let the river carry you away.

In the back of his fried mind, Sidon realized you were no longer in his arms. He shuddered for breath, trying to return function to his gills.

_‘Everything hurts’_

His vision was horribly impaired, the darkness accompanied by the literal shock to his system making it impossible to focus, let alone think straight.

In the distance, he made out the distinct color of your tunic. Then he inhaled. Your blood still flowed. Still strong.

_‘This is nothing compared to what you’re feeling’_

With what little strength he had left, Sidon groaned, pushing himself forward in the water. He couldn’t do much else but let the current carry him to you, his limbs so weak he could barely move them. His blood mixed with yours in the water, the scents intoxicating and nauseating simultaneously.

With a final, excruciating push, he managed to reunite with you. He brought a trembling arm around your back, pulling you into his chest. His free arm worked as little more than a shoddy propeller, weakly bringing the two of you to the riverbank.

You were far downstream, by now. Nearly all the way down the mountain. Sidon groaned as he swam to the bank, desperate to get you out of the water. You were already injured and bleeding out...to have you drown on top of that would be far too much.

Seeing you bloodied and bruised just reminded him of his failure to protect you.

He couldn’t fail you, again.

“C-come on...love…” He grunted and growled, using all the energy he had left to pull you onto the riverbank. He dragged himself up along with you, collapsing in the grass beside you. He fell with a heavy thud, the circlet on his head dropping to the ground with a soft clink.

The cuts that marred his scales was nothing compared to the injuries on your skin. Now you were cold and wet on top of being hurt. The blue of your lips only served to frighten Sidon more.

If only he had the energy to act on his fear.

“Ha...f-forgive me, my...most precious pearl… I’m afraid I-I wasn’t careful enough.” He murmured in a trembling voice. His hand took yours gingerly, no strength to pull you into his arms.

Into a final embrace.

“P-perhaps in a better life...we’ll be together far longer…”

You breathing grew slower. Sidon realized his eyelids were becoming very heavy. He could barely focus on you. His grip loosened once again, his consciousness fading.

“I-I love you, Y/N. Until...u-until we meet again...wait for me, darling.”

_‘I’ll surely be waiting for you.’_

* * *

You didn’t realize how much pain you were in until you tried to blink.

That hurt.

Your eyes slid open slowly, flickering and fluttering as they struggled to focus. When you attempted to blink a shock of pain ran from your eyes down through your body. You grunted in pain, cringing against it. 

Not the best way to wake up.

You opened your eyes once more, staring up. A silvery blue ceiling stood high above you, blurry and unclear. 

_‘Where am I?’_

It wasn’t Hateno, that much was certain. That made you wonder; did you even make it to Hateno? Last you checked, you hadn’t gotten there, yet.

No, something had happened. You never made it down the mountain. Your breath hitched when the memories returned.

_Archers everywhere. Blood...from your skin, coating the moon. You were ambushed by misfortune. You were supposed to be killed._

You remembered lying on the ground, accepting your fate. But...you didn’t die.

You wouldn’t be in such pain if you had died, would you? You looked down at where you lay. The one arm that was above the blanket had bandages from finger to shoulder, the skin bare between wrappings bruised and cut up. 

Definitely not dead.

Your brow furrowed, trying to recall what happened. There was something that interfered. You weren’t supposed to be alive. You were supposed to be dead.

“Oh!” 

Your gaze flickered to the muffled voice across the room. The thud of footsteps followed by a blob of green and white came into your view. 

“Oh, you’re awake? At long last! Prince Sidon will be so pleased to hear you’ve come to!”

Sidon.

Your eyes flew wide open.

_Sidon._

“Where-” You choked, struggling to speak. “He’s…?”

“Prince Sidon is okay!” The Zora told you, coming into clearer focus with that sweet, toothy grin. A nurse or doctor of some kind, judging by the plates she wore. “Prince Sidon is...well, he’s _alive,_ but he is also being looked after. I’ll let him know you’re awake- I’m sure he’ll be very relieved to hear it!”

“A-alive?” You echoed with little more than a croak. You struggled to sit up, “What happened?”

The Zora hesitated, averting her eyes. “Well...you were on your way down the mountain, when you were attacked by monsters- nasty things. But, Prince Sidon knew something was wrong and came to save you! And he did! It’s just...when he tried to swim with you back to the Domain, a shock arrow hit the water and…”

You swallowed thickly, “And?”

“He...he got hurt pretty bad.” She told you with honest concern. “He’d already been hit with a couple shock arrows before he tried to swim up the river, but then when he took the last one, oh…” She trailed off, tears bubbling up in her eyes. “O-oh, he’s such a hero! H-he took you to the riverbank and t-the guard found him a-and brought him here, b-but he’s…!”

You hadn’t realized there were tears slipping from your eyes until you saw hers. She tried her best to control herself, fanning her hand in her face. 

“H-he was unconscious for a while but he woke up a couple of days ago. He’s still very badly hurt, but he’ll recover. He has some new scars, but he’s still as handsome as ever! He’s a real selfless man, our prince!”

Your sniffling brought her attention back to you. 

“O-oh, don’t cry!” She darted to your side, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you! It’s just thinking about our Prince Sidon makes me so emotional...he’s so moving! But he’s alright, I promise! Oh, goodness, I just meant to tell you all that and I didn’t even consider your feelings...”

“I…” You struggled to find the words behind your trembling lips, “I-I want to see him.”

“I can’t take you to him yet, milady. You’re still very weak. You need to rest a while before you can.” She told you with a regretful tone, “B-but I’ll tell him you’re awake! Yes, I can do that much.”

She hurried out of the room before you could even protest, leaving you alone with your tears. 

To think he had gone through all that pain for your sake. If only you’d been more careful! Although there was never any way to tell when a blood moon was to come, still...there must’ve been something you could’ve done to protect Sidon. 

For him to go through such pain for your sake…

“I… Sidon…” You whimpered, clenching your hands into trembling fists. Your poor, sweet prince. “I-I’m so sor-”

“Please, you must let me in!”

“I-it’s not time for you to get up yet, my lord! You haven’t recovered yet and you _really_ shouldn’t be walking around! You’ll never get well if you keep trying to come in here!”

“But this time she’s awake! You just told me that she was!” 

Your breath hitched at the sound of Sidon’s voice. He sounded so worried, which only made you feel worse. He got all banged up for you, yet here he was all worried about _you?_

You struggled to hold back a sob; surely you couldn’t look so upset after what he did for you. At least you could look a _little_ put together, couldn’t you?

“It’ll just be for a moment, I promise! But I cannot wait any longer. I must see her.” Sidon said so sincerely he nearly sounded desperate. 

“Even so, my prince, I really should not allow you to-”

“Sidon?” 

There was a pause in the doorway, and you heard him gasp. “Y/N!”

“Please let him come.” You begged with a warble in your voice. She gave you one last look before stepping aside, allowing the prince in. Your prince.

He wasted no time coming into the room, his eyes locked with yours. He had a limp, and just as many bandages as you did. He had cuts all over his body, but he wasn’t slowing down.

“Sidon…” You whispered his name, which only seemed to drive him farther. And then his hand came around your head and pulled you into his chest.

“I’m here…” He mumbled hoarsely, his lips touching your forehead, your cheeks, your eyelids. He peppered your face with kisses and held you tightly, which only made your tears fall faster. “I’m so glad you’re alright…!”

You couldn’t even find the words as he wrapped you up in his embrace. He buried his face in your hair, dropping tears of his own. 

“S-Sidon, I’m so- I’m so _sorry…!”_ You hiccuped, pulling your arms around him as best you could.

He laughed bitterly, a choked sound you weren’t even sure could be classified as such. He pulled back enough to look at you, cupping your cheek tenderly.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, darling. I-I’m just so happy you’re okay!” He gave you the saddest grin you’d ever seen, his own relief making it difficult to speak.

And all you could do was sob against each other.

You stayed like that until your sobs died down, the adrenaline of finding each other making the pain bearable. Slowly you came apart, Sidon’s hands never leaving your arms. 

“How...heh, how do you feel?” Sidon asked with a wobbly smile, “A-are you still in pain?”

“A little.” You mumbled, “But...better now that you’re here.”

“Oh, my darling.” Sidon chuckled and pressed his lips to your forehead, “You’re as strong as ever. It makes me so glad.”

“W-what about you? She told me you were hit with more than one shock arrow, and the river…”

Sidon nodded grimly, giving your arm a squeeze. “I’ve been in better shape. But it’s nothing. A bit of physical therapy and some healing elixirs and I’m certain I’ll be back to normal. I’ve got a little twitch in my tail now, though.”

You frowned. “Oh...I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve nothing to apologize for.” He stopped you, brushing his fingers along your jaw. “You weren’t at fault. I caught scent of your blood and came to help. I suppose it was my own fault for jumping to action.”

“Yes, but...but if you hadn’t, I might not have…” You trailed off, shuddering at the thought. You recalled what had happened; you resigned yourself to your fate. You were ready to die, and that was what frightened you the most.

“We mustn’t think of such things.” He shook his head, his hands falling into yours and grasping them tightly. “All that matters is that you’re here, with me.”

“A-and you’re okay, too.” You said. He nodded with a weak grunt. “I owe you my life, Sidon. I-I don’t think I could ever repay you for what happened, s-so I’m...I’m so glad that you’re okay. I won’t ever leave you alone.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Sidon chuckled. “But, at the very least perhaps we could make arrangements so you don’t have to travel without someone with you. I should have done that to begin with.”

“On...on one condition.” You held up your finger, poking his cheek. “You have to come with me.”

“I-I do?”

“I mean...if you _can._ I know you’re so busy as the prince and all, but...you singlehandedly took out all those monster, all by yourself. T-there’s no one that’s ever been so willing to protect me.”

“Perhaps because no other Zora prince has been in love with you.” Sidon mused. He nodded however, his hands drawing up to cup your cheeks once more. “We can make arrangements...I’ll speak with Father about allowing me to escort you. Nothing would make me happier!”

“I can’t wait to go places with you, Sidon.” You whispered, “I-it won’t be easy but...there’s nobody I’d rather be with.”

“I feel the same.” His voice was so soft, delicate against your skin. He leaned closer, your faces nearly touching. “Know that I’ll always protect you, my dearest.”

“And...I, you.” 

His lips met yours, and you melted. Sidon held you tightly in his arms, lips moving against yours with a delicate fervor. You always marveled at how a cold blooded man could make you feel so warm.

You held onto him for as long as you could, breaking apart when you and your gill-less self couldn’t go without air any more.

You broke apart with a gasp, giggling bashfully when you saw how big his eyes had gotten. To think you could have lost all this in mere moments.

“Gods above, I love you.” He cooed against your cheek.

Your hand rested against his chest, nuzzling into him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
